


Photo Booth Kisses

by Aislashu, FullmetalPikachu



Series: In The Net [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Art, Kid Fic, M/M, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalPikachu/pseuds/FullmetalPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin promised to show Haru something he's never seen before. That involves Haru, the mall, and a photo booth. Haru has no idea why, but he's willing to go along with it. It's Rin, after all.</p><p>Written for the kinkmeme prompt:<br/>Rin steals a kiss from Haru when they're kids. Forgive me if it was already requested, I didn't see it!</p><p>And it also expands on the scene in the first chapter of Caught In The Net. But it can also be read as a stand alone.</p><p>Chapter 2 is fan art done by FullmetalPikachu ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free! or its characters. Hope you enjoy the story!

    "I'll show you something you've never seen before!" had been Rin's promise.  
  
    For some reason, that involved Haru and Rin going to the mall alone after their relay, the day before Rin was supposed to leave Haru's life for good. This would be their last time together, hanging out together, having fun together.  
  
    "C'mon Haru-chan! Stop walking so sloooow!" Rin whined.  
  
    "I'm not walking slow."  
  
    "Yes you are!" Rin made a face at Haru and fell back into step beside the other boy, slinging an arm around his shoulders.  
  
    Haru sighed and ducked his head.  
  
    "The slower I walk, the longer you'll be here RinRin," Haru finally said quietly.  
  
    Rin blinked and laughed, bumping his hips against Haru's as they walked.  
  
    "C'mon, we gotta get to the mall before they close! Don't you want me to fill my promise?"  
  
    "Why does it have to be at the mall?"  
  
    "Cause!"  
  
    Haru didn't bother questioning Rin again, it was pointless at this point. Suddenly Rin started to run, catching Haru off-guard.  
  
    "RACE YOU!"  
  
    "Hey...no fair!"  
  
    Haru took off after Rin, trying to catch up to the boy's unfair head start. Rin ran for the mall and Haru was right behind him. Rin knew that would make Haru pick up his pace, after all. Haru may not care about competitions, or times, but Rin always brought out the competitive side in the boy.  
  
    "I win!" Rin shouted gleefully, slapping his hand against the side of the building.  
  
    Haru came to a stop near Rin, breathing hard. He rested his hands on his knees, breathing deeply and glancing up at Rin, smiling softly.  
  
    "Only because we're on land," he teased playfully.  
  
    Rin stuck out his tongue.  
  
    "Just you wait, Haru-chan! When I go to school in Australia, I'm gonna learn everything, come back, and I'M gonna win! That's a promise!"  
  
    Haru straightened up and nodded, giving Rin a little smile.  
  
    "I look forward to it...so...show me?"  
  
    Rin grinned and took Haru's hand, causing the other boy to blush lightly. He tugged it, pulling Haru into the mall and heading towards the food court.  
  
    "Ta-daaa!" he said triumphantly, pointing at the photo booth.  
  
    "What about it?"  
  
    Rin just grinned brightly, taking Haru by the hand and pulling him inside.  
  
    "We're getting our pictures taken!"  
  
    "Why? I've seen myself in pictures."  
  
    "Pleeeeaaaaaase?"  
  
    Haru sighed and looked away.  
  
    "Yes!" Rin grinned, feeding some money into the booth.  
  
    The first picture was simple. Rin was grinning widely at the camera, showing off his little, sharp baby-teeth. Haru was just staring at the camera, expressionless. He didn't understand why Rin wanted to do this, but fine. Then the screen started to give the count down to the next photo and Rin nudged him, moving his hand to give Haru rabbit ears. Haru sighed and gave a small smile to the camera as it took the picture.  
  
    Rin was smiling now, mischief in his eyes. He waited for the count down, watching it carefully. Then, right before the picture went off, he turned his head and grabbed Haru's chin, pushing his lips against Haru's, kissing the other boy deeply. Haru's eyes went wide, cheeks going pink, hearing the click of the camera go off.  
  
    "YES!" Rin cried out loudly, pumping his fist in the air, laughing.  
  
    Haru turned away, shocked and flushed. He didn't leave though. He scratched the back of his head and couldn't help the smile splitting his face. A much bigger smile than he usually gave. Rin had been his first kiss. He was pretty sure he'd been Rin's. He felt...whole. And the camera caught that feeling on his face for the last photo.  
  
    Rin grabbed the film strip when it was printed, showing it to Haru. Haru looked at it, blushing still.  
  
    "Why did you do that?"  
  
    "Bet you've never seen yourself smile like that before!"  
  
    Haru blinked and looked up at Rin, slowly shaking his head. Grinning, Rin handed the strip to Haru. Haru took it and looked down at it, carefully tucking it into his pocket. He took out some money and fed it to the booth himself, causing Rin to blink in surprise.  
  
    Haru settled back beside Rin and scooted close to him, leaning on his side. Rin carefully put his arm around Haru and felt Haru's head rest on his shoulder. Haru's stoic look was back on his face as he looked at the camera, cheeks flushed. Rin was looking down at Haru in surprise, his own cheeks pink, and that's how the camera caught the first picture.  
  
    The second picture had Haru with wide-eyed look of shock on his face, mouth wide open with laughter, Rin with an evil little laugh on his face as he mercilessly tickled Haru.  
  
    The third picture had Haru's arms around Rin's neck, and it was Rin's turn for wide-eyed shock and surprise, cheeks bright red as Haru stole a kiss from Rin for payback, kissing the boy who so completed him for the third picture.  
  
    Haru was sitting back on the bench in the fourth picture, arms crossed, looking away from Rin with a blush on his face. Rin was scratching the back of his head, laughing, and flicking off the camera for the hell of it. He had to do it at least once.  
  
    "I can't believe you did that, Haru!"  
  
    "Now we're even," Haru murmured, looking at Rin.  
  
    The photo strip printed and Haru took it, flushing and turning to hand it to Rin. Rin took it in his hands and smiled, looking at Haru.  
  
    "Our first and second kisses!"  
  
    "You kept your promise."  
  
    "Duh!" Rin grinned, pocketing the strip carefully. "No matter what happens, I'll keep this safe forever!"  
  
    "Me too."  
  
    Their third kiss was soft and sweet, almost shy. It was private...and it was good-bye. Haru slipped out of the booth and left the mall without looking back. Rin watched him go, sliding his hand into his pocket, fingering the photos there.  
  
    "I promise you, Haru," he said quietly to himself, "when I come back...I'm going to beat you. Then we can be complete."


	2. Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for the story from FullmetalPikachu! 
> 
> I am so freaking honored. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find FullmetalPikachu on Deviant Art here: 
> 
> http://fullmetalpikachu.deviantart.com/


End file.
